The top 12 songs that describe me and Star wars
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: This is a contemplation of songs that I feel really describe Star Wars. Based on my opinion. Rated T for language. Far too many characters, so I put only three.
1. Monster

**Hello! Okay, so some things got screwed up with The top 12 songs that describe me, Taya, and Star wars, so I deleted it and am starting over! I will NOT put a limit onto how many chapters, but I will do my "top 12" songs first, then I will do requests. #13 is already going to TolkienGirl, a guest, but I will try to fill all requested songs! I will try my hardest to update this daily. Okay, also, the first 12 are in order of my favorites, but as far as requests go, first come, first serve. Alright, let's DO THIS!**

* * *

**#1 Monster - Imagine Dragons**

_**"Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in. Oh oh oh. I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in. Oh oh oh."**_

Okay, let's just start by saying how FREAKING AWESOME Imagine Dragons is! At least 1/4th of the songs in this analysis are by them. It's almost like they've seen star wars, and wrote these songs for us! XD. Anyways, this song is one that doesn't have anything that doesn't fit; it all can be interpreted with ease, at least for me. So, I'll start with this verse, because it's first! This song particularly strikes me as Anakin/ Darth Vader point of view. He could be talking to Padme, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, or even Luke really. I prefer Padme, because Ahsoka's reaction to Vader is not known, and Obi- wan wasn't particularly shocked, as far as I could tell. He, along with Yoda, knew he had a dark side, and knew what he was capable of, yet somehow they missed Padme and Anakin? Anyways, I think this part in particular strikes me as Anakin saying how fed up he was with how he was always on the outside, and he wasn't like the others. I mean, it doesn't really even matter whether he was the "Chosen One" or not, it was like when they refused to make him a master, even with him on the council. He is also saying that he doesn't like how, oh, "play by the book" the Jedi are. He doesn't like pretending that he's this wise, no fun Jedi, because that so is not the case. He can try all he wants, but he will always be wily, reckless, and single-handedly (pun totally intended) the most awesome Jedi (aside from Obi-wan Kenobi, but this is my personal preference) ever!

_**"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me, and if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything isn't dark enough that this problem lies in me…"**_

Okay, this part sounds like it would be coming from Anakin to Padme. Anakin wants her to stay, but he knows that she won't because, "You're breaking my heart, you're leading down a path that I can't follow!" and so on and so forth. He thinks that it's Padme's problem, and that she has sided with Obi-wan to destroy him, but this sounds like almost a confessional, maybe looking back at Anakin through Vader's older, wiser eyes.

_**"I'm only a man with a chamber that's got me! I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me! A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!"**_

Well, I think this could be taken as Anakin regretting what he has done. This reminds me of the scene where (WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) Darth Vader dies, because it is saying he regrets it, and wants to stop. When it says, "I'm only a man with a camber that's got me!" I think of that as Anakin saying that he's only human, he made a mistake, and he was trying to save Padme, and it didn't work. As far as the chamber goes, he's in a chamber of grief, anger, and fear of losing Padme. To quote Yoda, "Fear is a path to the dark side." May not have gotten the Yoda dialect right, but hey, I tried.

**Yoda: Do, or not do. There is no try.**

**Me: I'm in the middle of a story!**

ANYWAYS, he has taken this path to save the ones he loved. Whenever I hear this song and think about Anakin and Padme and Darth Vader and dead Padme, I cry every time…. XD

_**"Can I clear my conscious, if I'm different than the rest, do I have to run and hide? I never said that I want this, this burden came to me, and it's made its home inside…"**_

I think Anakin (if he were singing… XD) is being rebellious and sarcastic by saying this, but he's also got a point. As a Padawan, if he had foreseen this, he would have never married her, and then where would Darth Vader be? Inside George Lucas's head, where he belongs. (Don't get me wrong. I LOOOOVE DARTH VADER!) But still, this "burden", or his love for Padme, have taken him over. Also, he is saying that he didn't _ask _to be betrayed by the guy who he trusted more than the council, he didn't _ask _for Chancellor Palpatine to be Darth Sidious, but he was and it's not his fault.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one! What did you guys think?… Guys?**

**Anakin: And it keeps getting stronger!**

**Ahsoka: Anakin! Really? This song should be about YOU! You turn evil, and you're singing along?**

**Anakin: Okay, in my defense, Imagine Dragons is like x10 times better than the Cantina band!**

**Ahsoka: -sigh- … I'm only in one movie. Who's the cantina band? Who's Darth Vader?**

**Me: Ahsoka, you just said he turns evil, clearly you know more than that?**

**Anakin:-still bickering, neither of them heard what I've said- Deserter!**

**Ahsoka: MURDERER!**

**Anakin: DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Me: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! Ahsoka, go to that couch over there! And Anakin, go sit in that chair in the corner!**

**Ahsoka: Why? He started it!**

**Anakin: You started it! I would know this, teenagers are good at drama!**

**Me:-trying to keep calm- … That's not true. Obi-wan, would you kindly do the reminder while I handle this?**

**Obi-wan: -looking slightly amused- Of course. Please keep in mind while reviewing, that this story is entirely based off of Sarah's personal preference, and if you don't agree or have something to add, please be polite.**

**Me: -in the background- ANAKIN! DO YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED!**

**Ahsoka: -laughing, also in the background- That would be fun to see!**

**Me: - grabs two pairs of handcuffs, cuffs them together by their wrist and ankle- There! I'm not releasing you until you behave!**

**Anakin & Ahsoka: NO FAIR!**

**Obi-wan:-embarrassed at their behavior- ... Also...she will only be doing a few lines from each song because she writes the things in "" by hand. Also, if she got any lyrics wrong, let us know politely. Thank you from us in Sarah's imagination! Hrmm… I might need to use that trick with the handcuffs myself…. Goodbye!**


	2. Bleeding Out

**"Hiya Hiya! Okay, so I'm updating daily to make up for lost time. That, and all I have to do is copy and paste. LOL **

* * *

** #2 Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons **

_**"When the day has come, that I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop, and hide beneath the ground. When the sky turns grey, and everything is screaming, I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating." **_

Well, I interpret this as many things. I have used this song as inspiration for many chapters in a few stories, one of the biggest being Ahsoka's Story, The end doesn't have to be the end, chapter three. What I mean is that I use this song when there is a tragic moment. I take this also as Anakin talking to either Padme or Ahsoka, preferably Padme. Like he is thinking that after all the damage he has caused, that he looks to himself and realises he still has a heart, and he has remorse for what he has done.

_**"Oh you tell me to hold on, oh you tell me to hold on! But innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong. And I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down, I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. And I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you! For you..." **_

Okay, well, this is very much left open to interpretation. I think of it as when Anakin is "bleeding" or on fire, and thinking he is going to die, and his last thought, or so he thinks, is Padme. Or when Padme was actually dying, her last thought was Anakin. So...yeah. That was the chorus.

_**"When the hour is nigh, and hopelessness is sinking in, and the wolves all cry, to fill the night with horror and when your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know. With the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow."**_

Okay, a bit self explanatory, don't you think? Well, if it needs to be explained, it could be interpreted as Anakin saying that it's hopeless to try and ignore the fact that that's what's happening, and then "with the darkness fed" well, that could be like after Darth Sidious gets what he wants, then he will protect Padme.

* * *

**Well, short chapter, but that's what happens when the song is really repetitive, which Imagine Dragons songs tend to be. **

**"Anakin: Ha, if it took you three days to do 2 chapters, how are you going to do 12?**  
**"Me: ... Shut up! Ahsoka, will you do the reminder?**

**Ahsoka: Sure, because I'm polite, unlike someone. Sarah's going to do her top 12 first, then #13 goes to TolkeinGirl, but feel free to drop a request! Also, if you have a problem with the language or there are incorrect lyrics, then you can feel free to let us know, but be polite!**

**Anakin: But the playlist you are using to keep track has 14 songs...**

**Me: Well, I'll take some more requests before I post them. Bye guys!**


	3. Demons

**Ttstdmasw 3**

**Hi guys! So I finished chapter... (Two, I believe?) and this one in the car, on my iPod, so if there are any grammatical errors, then a thousand pardons. Well, an hour down the mountain, and another to our destination, so lets spend some quality time with some awesome music! Enjoy!**

**Warning : LANGUAGE just again folks, that little reminder means that there are some bad words in this chapter. Now, one more thing, I don't know the lyrics by heart, so if that's what you choose to review about, choose your words carefully. -_- Although I would DEFINITELY appreciate to know if I got something wrong, please remember your manners.**

* * *

**#3 Demons- Imagine dragons**

_**"When the days are cold, and my cards all fold, and he saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale." **_

Well, this is surely an Anidala fluff song, so I will focus on that mainly. It could be to Ahsoka, and I will go into detail later, but for now, we're focusing on the only couple that is established. Basically, when it says that the "days are cold, and the cards all fold." It is saying, like, everything is pretty much falling apart, and you've given up on trying to fix things. Example: Order 66 is a perfect example of this first line. "And the saints we see are all made of gold." Well, I think this is somewhat self explanatory, but not for everybody, so I'll explain it. Pretty much that people aren't who you thought they were, and people are greedy. ;) ;) Get it? Chancellor Palpatine? ;););););) wink wink. "When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all" Hmm...a tougher one, but still relatable! Like, how they wanted to run away to Naboo to raise their child/ren, and the dream of being a normal family, or the "ones we hail". So yeah. And "the blood's run stale." Idk... Just kind of a loose end.

_**"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you! But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide." **_

That one is pretty much left open to interpretation. He wants to hide the truth about who/what he really is, and he wants to protect her from dying, but "with the beast inside" he has a Monster inside him, or his Demons, ( if you got that reference, you rock!)and they are just like the elephant in the room, too big to ignore. Also kind of a preaching in a song, basically that you can't run from your problems. Okay guys, one thing Imagine Dragons had taught me is...(finish the thought, I wanna know what you guys think. :) )

_**CHORUS**_

_**"No matter what we breathe, (or breed idk which) we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."**_

Also a tough one...but not TOO tough, or we wouldn't be doing it, would we? But yeah, anyways, maybe it is saying like, that no matter what we do, we are always playing to our advantage, and we try to get what we want, but yeah, and when we do get what we want, we are in our paradise, or kingdom come. And when Padme sees that he has changed, or feels his "heat" that when she looks into his eyes, she will know that everyone had their problems, or Demons.

_**(Reeaallly not sure of this part)**_

_**"Earth is cold, it's the last of all, when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave in the masquerade, but have called it off at the mess you've made."**_

Okay, tell me if I got that correct, but remember your manners :). Well, like when it says "Earth is cold, it's the last of all", I honestly don't know what to make of it. Maybe (changing Earth to Couroscant, right? =) ) that it is a metaphor for who he is, but it's cold, and he doesn't feel like he belongs, but it's "the last of all" or his last resort. As for "when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl" that one is fairly easy to translate. When the "lights" or the general society fades out, the sinners crawl, or people show who they really are, and the people take advantage of that and thrive in the chaos, such as Palpatine. This next part," So they dug your grave in the masquerade, but have called it off at the mess you've made." is a bit of a toughie. They dug Padme's grave figuratively, but they "called it off" or Anakin tried to prevent it, because she was pregnant. As far as the "mess you've made" I don't think her getting pregnant was a mess, just the "mess", as in...well, I personally believe that Order 66 survived because of her. It's not ALL of her fault, but she was definitely part of the problem, so maybe that's her "mess". I don't know, thats my best guess.

_**"Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell-bound! Oh this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth."**_

:'( Don't we all know what THAT'S talking about. Basically that he was doing all this for Padme's sake, and he did t because he loved her /3 Right? For all us fangirls (or boys, no discriminate) who are in love with Anakin, Order 66 hurt us, like Padme, and that was just like pouring salt on the wound. Sorry bout that.

_**"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go ! Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light! I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!" **_

Well, ummm... To be perfectly honest, that one speaks totally for itself, by I'll go into depth. Well, "they say its what you make, I say its up to fate" is like, Anakin and Padme disagreeing. Padme thinks it's what you make, she thinks that with the snap of Palpatine's fingers, Anakkn changed, whereas Anakin believes it's up to fate, that this is who he always was inside, and it's not his fault that it happened that way. As for the next part, "It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go!" Anakin basically knows that Padme isn't going to accept him this way, but he can't change it, because"it's woven in my soul". And the part after that(XD sorry bout the lame intros to the different sections, don't wanna use the same ones over and over) "Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light!", Anakin maybe is saying that Padme is so innocent, and he wants to save her.

_**"I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!" **_

Well, yeah. :)

* * *

**Yeah, this one took longer than I care to admit. I love Imagine Dragons, but remember when Radioactive was SOOOO popular, and then people got more into them, and they're next most popular song was Demons? Well, yeah, it's just one of those songs that is very overplayed. Still good though! **

**Anakin: -sitting on the seat, pouting-**

**Me: Anakin, something wrong? **

**Ahsoka: -irritated- Yeah! I wanna get out of this KRIFFING CAR!**

**Me: Yeah, despite the intro, we're in the car on the way back from Wyoming. In a hot car, my parents listening to dumb 80's songs. **

**Ahsoka: I don't care about Jessie's Girl!**

**Me: They can't hear you. We're stopping at McDonald's in a few minutes, just be patient. **

**Anakin: I want a shamrock shake!**

**Me: It's July Anakin, they don't have them. **

**Anakin: Why not? They are good, so people will want them. Why not have them year round?**

**Me: -rubbing my forehead- Because they don't. **

**Anakin: They have all the stuff to make one...**

**Me: They don't have Shamrock shakes Anakin! **

**Ahsoka: Can you please roll down your window?**

**Me: Both of you, just shut up! Here, Ahsoka, let's share my earbuds, and jam out! **

**Anakin: NOOOO! Girls just wanna have fun! My ears!**

**Me and Ahsoka: -mocking Anakin- NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!**

**Me: Well, Anakin, if you hate my parents music, then why don't you do the reminder, take your mind off of it?**

**Anakin: Fine... Sarah's going to do her top 12 first, then #13 goes to TolkeinGirl, but feel free to drop a request. Also, if you have a problem with the language or there are incorrect lyrics, then you can feel free to let us know, but be polite. There, now ask your parents to go to a McDonald's with shamrock shakes. **

**Me: NO MCDONALD'S ANYWHERE HAS A SHAMROCK SHAKE!**

**(Ps: if you watch Family guy and recognize something from this, good for you.) **


	4. In the end

**Hello** **hello! Well, I am on a plane, for an hour, so I figured... WRITE! This is the easiest story for me to update right now, because on some others, I have to look and see where I am at on those. This song is my FAVORITE! One of Anakin's too (as he sings along in other story commentaries.) But gather round, children, let me tell you all about Black Veil Brides. I am a huuuuuge fan, BVB Army and a Wild One, but there are some things. Not that any of these have anthing to do with this song in particular, but since this is the first BVB (black veil brides abbreviation) song I'm doing, I figured I'd get it all out. Well, I'm a Christian, but many people say that BVB are satanists. False claim, my friends. If I am correct, I believe they are Mormons. By there are some songs that question that. I still like them, but I don't agree with some things they say. Another thing, I respect your opinions, but I really don't want an email inbox full of hateful BVB slurs. If you don't have anything nice to say, yadayadaydada...don't badmouth BVB. Also also, they write a lot of music, and I have 4 songs, but only 2 are in the original 12, so the next 2 will probably be later. I wanna take some requests first. But you know an awesome thing? They have soooo much Darth Vader relatable songs! Okay, here we go!**

* * *

**#4 In the end- Black Veil Brides**

**"**_**In the end, as my soul's laid to rest, what is left of my body? Or am I just a shell? And I have fought, and with flesh and blood I commanded an army. Through it all, I have given my heart for a moment of gl**_**ory!(whispers) **_**I gave it all!"**_

Awesome guitar solo! XD anyways, this song (for those like me) is highly controversial, because it can be matched with so many characters and events. But I mostly take this as an Ahsoka song, because she is as awesome as this song. She's rebellious, as they are. Any who, I have used this as inspiration for mystory Making Amends, where they are all one with the force, but this strikes me as Leaving/Order 66-ish, especially "as my soul's laid to rest, what is left of my body? Or am I just a shell?" She is angry at Anakin, and she is resentful. "And I have fought, and with flesh and blood I commanded an army. Through it all, I have given my heart for a moment of glory! (Whispers) I gave it all!" See what I'm saying? She commanded an army! Commander Tano! XD! But like I said, she won XD like she's resentful, and she thinks the clone wars were pointless.

**CHORUS**

**"**_**In the end, as we fade into the night, who will tell the story of your life? And who will remember your last goodbye? Cuz it's the end, and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die."**_

Well, this strikes me as a tad bit hard to put into her words. Maybe like, after Anakin has caused all this damage, that no one will be left to tell the story of what happened to him. Ahsoka knows this, but she doesn't care, because she's bitter. But canyou blame her? XD

**"**_**Born a saint, though with every sin I still wanna be holy. I will live again! Who we are, isn't how we live, we are more than our bodies. If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory!" **_

Well, some great BVB wisdom... Anywhoo, I think this says a lot about who Ahsoka is. Like, that she knows that all the fighting was wrong, but she did it, and (a lot like sinning) she wants forgiveness. That she was a soldier, but that doesn't mean she had to live like one, she was still the crazy spunky Padawan we have all come to know and recreate. :) Proud of ya, Snips! Anyways, yeah, so this is a very rebellious song, to match a very rebellious girl.

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay, still on the plane, I'll post this when I land, but tell me what you think, and PLEASE REQUEST SONGS! Give me purpose! XD Jk,( not about requesting) I have somewhat of a life. :)**

**Anakin: pfft. **

**Me: Somebody's grumpy. **

**Anakin: Well, I'm grumpy because my seat won't recline, they put ice in my orange juice, and I'm pretty sure the guy in front of me pooped his pants. **

**Me: try to be patient. We'll be in Kansas City in an hour. Then we get a better plane to Georgia. **

**Ahsoka: hopefully mr. Poopy man isn't coming. **

**Me: come on guys, be nice. He's like, 80. Cut him some slack. Besides, he's NEXT to me, I can smell it too. Bye guys!**


End file.
